


u and i

by iwagf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, i think, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwagf/pseuds/iwagf
Summary: “honestly though iwa-chan, i’m very happy we became friends.”he’s looking up at the stars in the sky when he says this, a small smile decorating his face.“yeah.” iwaizumi simply says, a small forming on his face too....OR how oikawa finally gets a true friend and ends up falling in love with him.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	u and i

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase just because it gives a different feel

the sun shines brightly through his window now, lighting up the room annoyingly enough for him to wake up.

he pulls off his blanket from his body and gets up from his bed. he stretches before he makes his way to the restroom to brush his teeth.

after doing the normal morning routine, he goes into the kitchen, where his mother is always waiting for him.

"good morning, tooru!" she says in a bright voice equal to the sun as she making herself some coffee.

"morning, mom." he opens the closet that’s filled with food and grabs a cereal box, _Cocoa Pebbles aka the best cereal_ to be exact, then he gets a bowl followed by a spoon.

"guess what tooru? y'know how i told you that my co worker actually decided to buy that house that was for sale?"

"yeah, i think i remember." he fills the bowl with cereal then takes out the milk from the fridge. he pours in the milk after the cereal like a normal human being.

"they're moving in today! i asked if they needed any help but they said they got it taken care of. well anyways, they're coming over for dinner!"

"really?" he says while he eats his cereal. thank god they didn't need help because he did _not_ want to be moving boxes around all day.

"yes! oh, and they have a boy your age by the way! i want you to try to talk to him okay? don't lock yourself in your room please!"

"sure.."

"i'm serious here! plus wouldn't it be nice to have a friend before you start your first year of high school starts?"

it does sound nice to have a friend before his first year of high school begins.

unlike most his age, oikawa has no friends. surprisingly.

while he does talk to a lot of girls, he doesn't count them as friends. he can't trust them like one would. most of them are after him just to date him too.

he doesn't understand why he lacks friends. he's good looking, he’s not weird (not at school anyway), he's not a dork (not at school anyway), and he's good looking (was that already mentioned?).

despite all of that, he has zero friends. he's even been _bullied_ , but they were always for small things thankfully (like wearing glasses which is why he has stopped taking them to school).

his mother had caught on on this in his 2nd year in junior high. 

his mother would ask, _"tooru, do you not have anyone you want to invite over? i'll be glad to make dinner for your friends!"_

to which he replied with, _"they're busy with their clubs so they don't have time!"_

his mother being his mother saw through his lie. but she had gotten the wrong idea.

_"tooru you're not embarrassed of your mother, right??"_

_"of course not, mom! it's just that i...my friends just prefer to hang out at school!"_

his mother looked at him strangely but she then sighed and had let it the subject go.

it's not that people hate him, it's just that nobody bothers to talk to him. why? he doesn't really know.

(well most of the boy students hate him since he gets a lot of attention from the girl students. jealousy is a disease.)

"well, lets start tidying things up!"

"yeah."

he decides he's going to ignore what his mother told him earlier and lock himself up in his room the whole time the guests are over. he doesn't really care. the kid probably isn't even going to like him anyways so why bother.

he washes his dirty plates before going back to his room.

he closes his door and grabs his laptop from one of his nightstand drawers before he flops on his bed. he opens it up and pulls up netflix. he's been wanting to watch a new alien documentary that came out recently.

...

he ends up watching the documentary, rewatching a few others and ET, and then ends up taking a nap.

he's woken up though to someone shaking him, gently, awake.

"-ru, tooru. tooru, they're here. plus food is ready and i'm sure your hungry since you skipped out on lunch."

and now that he thinks about it, he is _starving_.

as if on cue, his stomach growls.

his mother laughs, "hurry and get dressed. wear something nice okay?".

he sits up as his mother leaves his room, closing the door behind her. 

he notices that his laptop had been moved to his nightstand. his mother probably moved it when she checked up on him for lunch.

for his stomach’s sake, he gets up from his bed and gets dressed because he definitely does not want to be in his alien pjs in front of guests.

**Author's Note:**

> haha not me projecting myself a little bit onto oikawa haha 
> 
> my first iwaoi fanfic yup anyways who knows when i’ll update this since i suck at updating
> 
> also this chapter was so short i’ll try to make the next one longer


End file.
